Mute Affection
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: SasuNaru, KakaIru, Naruto had never let his disability affect his life, his career or the people around him, he always got his point across, but all that stopped when Sasuke came. Now, Naruto's only trouble is conveying his “BACK OFF” message to Sasuke.


Mute Affection

Pairing(s):

SasuNaru, KakaIru

Summary:

Naruto had never let his disability affect his life, his career or the people around him, he always got his point across to the other party, but all that stopped when Sasuke came. Now, Naruto's only trouble is conveying his 'BACK OFF' message to Sasuke.

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto, although not always that reliable, among other things, was loyal but most importantly independent. Although this trait might or might not always be useful, it has been the only thing he could rely on since birth.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was mute ever since he was born and he was also an orphan to boot.

That didn't stop him from doing what he wanted to do though, nope not at all. He had stories published in the newspapers about his strong will for survival, never giving up hope for the better future and all the positive and inspirational things that modern people to give a hoot about.

And thus, in this society where it is a never-ending competition of the survival of the fittest, Naruto had his bad times too. But he stood up to it, and now he is happily married with a beautiful bleached-hair accountant and a stable job as the chief department of a small company, although the pay wasn't very high, he had his wife to back him up whenever he needed her. They lived in a fairly worth-while apartment with five rooms and no debts to clear or any trouble with the law, or anything like that.

And he lived happily after with two children and later, died peacefully with his wife right beside him in heaven.

…

…

…

Lets's rewind a bit, because life _never_ goes that smoothly and I trust we all know that.

* * *

Sasuke was bored, like the sitting-in-history lesson kind of bored. He desperately needed something to fill his time instead of moping around on the couch and staring at the fan on the ceiling chasing its own tail around and around. 

He didn't feeling like having sex yet, not this time of the day and it'll be too messy and very difficult to hook someone up. Still, going out was better than being cooped at home. He took his time, something he learned from Shikamaru and Kakashi, to change and make himself presentable to the outside world, where everyone would be staring at his direction. And how could he have the heart to deprive them of such a luxourious privilege?

Walking down the street with his hands in his front jersay pockets, he frowned slightly. None of the bars were open, not even the gay ones. There was no one present to admire his appearance and the sun was being really annoying, he sighed having wasted his time and effort, not that he had anything he wanted to do anyway. Perhaps he should go back to school? Nah, that would be worse.

_What, oh what should I do now?_

He rounded a corner into the neighbourhood park, and found his target of entertainment.

_Go and stalk long-lost Naruto dear and make his life a living hell?_

_Hmm…_

_Brilliant idea._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto losened his tie and leaned his back into the wooden bench, the branches of the tree behind the bench provided enough shade, or else his ass would be roasted turkey by now.

Taking a huge bite out of his subway sandwich and a sip of his coke, he let out a sigh of content. Although ramen would have been better, a good break after so much hard work in the office is a great relief to the mind, muscles and soul. He though he was going to die from dullness inside the grey-filled cubicle, his head hurt from playing computer games but all that was far, far away right now.

He was ready to take another bite when a familiar voice floated by.

"Hey Naruto!"

Instead of being annoyed, Naruto turned his face towards the dirction the voice was coming from. Perhaps, it was someone he knew? Since the speaker knew his name, he must have been someone he met before but just couldn't quite reall who. He would never regret renewing a lost or a new friendship, though. It was always good to meet someone new everyday.

"Over here dobe!"

No wonder the voice had sounded so familiar, once Naruto recognized who it was he spit out a bit of the coke he just drank and felt the sandwich in his stomach churning.

_I take that back, this is a relationship I seriously don't want to have. Run!_

But it was too late, the figure stared at him, his back blocking out the sun, his legendary smirk was stitched unyieldingly on his face. Sasuke Uchiha was back and kickin his cock into Naruto's perfect life.

_Jesus, no… _

_I'm doomed…_

* * *

Chapter One: End

* * *

Author's Musings:

I have a serious case of not-updating-fics syndrome, don't worry though, i'm not giving it up yet, just doing things my was which is the snail's way of doing things. I thought this was a little too short but it's just the starting so its should be ok, I hope...


End file.
